Crimson Death
|Source = Franchise}} The Crimson Death is a Green Death dragon character''Dragons: Titan Uprising limited release on iOS. (Date Posted - November 21, 2018). ''How to Train Your Dragon Wiki DiscussionsThe Crimson Death was created without my involvement, so I’d need to double check. But my best guess is that it’s a separate character.. (Date Posted - February 17, 2019). Twitter. living on Dragon Island. It was first named in the game, Dragons: Titan Uprising. Biography ''Poisoned by the Dragonroot Company In an effort to take over the lucrative trade in dragons, the Dragonroot Company poisons several alpha species around the Barbaric Archipelago with a Dragon Root mixture, including the Crimson Death. The Dragon Riders and Berk pose a big impediment to their business, and making Crimson Death go wild and crazed helps divert their attentions. A new dragon trainer recruit (the player) faces the angered Crimson Death with a team of dragons they are training, and eventually subdues it. Physical Appearance The Crimson Death is a Titan Wing"Yes, all Titan Wings, including the Foreverwings from #SerpentsHeir. Come to think of it, we’ve never seen Hatchling or Broad Wing versions of these dragons yet. Hmm...". (Date Posted - December 5, 2018). ''Twitter. that looks very similar to other Green Deaths and the related Red Death. It is an immense dragon, almost the size of a mountain. It has six eyes, three on each side of its head, and a short thick nasal horn. The Crimson Death has a large crown of spikes at the back of its head which has a coral-like shape. It has huge legs with small crimson spikes on them, hence its name. It has large wings, compared to its body and a long tail which ends in a club. It is a grayish green color with crimson spikes and belly. Personality Much like any Green Death, the Crimson Death is very aggressive and territorial, doing anything to protect its home. It lives in active volcanoes, spending most of its time sleeping. Unlike the Red Death and Green Death, the Crimson Death is a solitary dragon and does not control an army of smaller dragons to bring it food, preferring to hunt by itself. Abilities Firepower: The Crimson Death is able to shoot yellow-red fire, either as small blasts or as long, powerful streams. Lava-proof Skin: Due to living in active volcanoes, the Crimson Death has lava-proof skin, which protects the dragon from the huge amounts of heat coming from the underground. Appearances Trivia *Since the Crimson Death is located on Dragon Island in Dragons: Titan Uprising, and in School of Dragons a Green Death lives in Dragon Island, they might be considered the same individual. This would allow for continuity within the Franchise. However, there is no indication that the two games actually collaborated. References Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Category:Gigantic Dragons Category:Stoker Class Category:Strong Dragons Category:Characters Category:Dragon Characters from the Franchise Category:Minor Characters Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Titan Wing Dragons Category:Minor Game Characters Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Characters